Chatmasters
(Made by Sten123) Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming ... or probably someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find crazos, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Though this is beginning to improve - better behaved regulars means a healthier chat! User lists are to be sorted alphabetically. Chatmasters' Mods: Chatmasters has some resident mods coming. Sten123 always tries his best to come :) We usually rely on Modfriend to help us out. '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of the chat, though he almost to never shows up there, but he's a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray" along with pleasent games such as Spewer. ''Aussieborn Visit Aussieborn's profile (Aussie, Aus) A new regular mod in chatmasters! Also the future husband of iPraise. An awesome Australian mate. :) 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) A fellow friendly Chatmasters user who founded the Chatmasters Wiki. There's not much bad to say about him. It's very likely to give you a helping hand in anything possible in his knowledge. Quote: ''*pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. 'InsomniacDreamer' Visit Ins' Profile! (Ins, Insomniac) A new mod of Chatmasters who decided to take daily stop-bys due to excessive modcalls. She is very fun and daring. Watch out, she's a dangerous one. She doesn't seem to visit anymore. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile http://cdn4.kongregate.com/user_avatars/0016/7828/S_Birds1.png Sten123's avatar (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie S-DAWG) - Now owns Great Plains chatroom, however is still active in Chatmasters. Helped reconstruct this page! Sten is the nicest british fellow you'll ever meet in Chatmasters. To continue, Sten is very good at AFK'ing and a good Drone. He likes warm summer days Cold Rainy days, and tea. Sten also likes to * shrug* alot, it's his answer to most things, he also is an avid facepalmer, and facedesker. :D Catch Phrase: Meh. :P >.< One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" Two quote: HatredProphet:I shouldn't be laughing this hard. Sten123:I shouldn't be this hard. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as zaraki...Modfriendis where you can catch all of these dudes/dudettes and more. Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 4thPerson Visit 4thPerson's Profile (4th) A rather quiet fellow who is a good friend of iPraise. Ashxox (Ash, ashton, ashlita, ashley) A bright, young, and energetic new addition to Chatmasters. She's a little fiesty though, so don't think you can just roll over on her. She is currently married to L3xiiLuV, so if you decide to mess with ash, be prepared to have your dick kicked clean off. XD "A wise man once said......fck it." BombSquadCrew Visit BombSquadCrew's Profile (Bomb, Bomby, Bambi, Bombie, Jason) A very wide known regular in Chatmasters. He is working his way up from being the most hated person in CM. Although, one of his very sexy pesky and annoying fangirls, xMrx, man-hoes has been causing some trouble lately. Ohgawd! Quote: You know, there's a saying.....I just don't know what it is. =3 'Chloeandthehawk' Visit Chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe, Woman) The original first girl of chatmasters, one of the older membes who likes to drop off of the planet and show up randomly here and there. Do not piss her off. She is a grammar nazi. She will call you out on anything you say. 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. (Edwin, DO NOT CALL HIM EDDY!) A very known Chatmasters user who has been off for awhile. Last time we saw him, he was attempting to better himself. We'll see the results of his redemption when/if he comes back. Deceased :( Eniyikedi Hello, random stalker. Looking for me? (Eni, He (not preferred), She, Eniyikedi) An old one, 19 years old! I'm not old. >:( . One of the few true Chatmasters. Don't forget, Eni is a girl, call her a guy and you'll get troll'd out, bro. Don't expect to find out her real name, only 2 people on Kongregate know. Eni is not a big fan of ice cream, sadly, unless it's mint and chocolate chips. She's a bitch. Who said that?! Get the fuck out or get raped, your choice. - eniyikedi 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Europa, Nick) Also somewhat helped with this page. One of the only decent yet crazy (at times) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. Oh, yeah and he adores Kristi<3 HatredProphet (Hatred, Prophet, DeraH, DertaH,) Dark fellow, Worships Satan (Who doesn't?!) and hates trolls and people in general, and the occasional xMRx (Fgt). In short, HatredProphet is one of the true Chatmasters, but don't expect to get too friendly! Quote; Swiftrift: Watching hatred insult people is like watching... A professional do something entertaining... iPraise Visit iPraise's Profile (Praise, iP, IPPI) One of our fellow friends of chatmasters who's more than happy to be your friend. He will appear at the most opportune times to crash down on a noobish moron and make them feel like crap at home. He will try to be your friend, but doesn't have any interest in starting shit storms. His name refers to his religious views, but he doesn't like to talk/debate religion. It just creates a problem he doesn't like to handle very much. Religious tolerance. Ftw. L3xiiLuV Visit Lexii's Profile (Lexii, Lex) Lexii is a very active girl of Chatmasters. Everyone seems very nice to her, and she seems nice to everyone else....sorta. You'll catch her around for quite some time though. Style_Grace Visit Grace's Profile (Grace, Barbie) Style_Grace is a friendly, yet sassy girl who is not afraid to take action in times of suspense. Don't mess with her, as she is good friends w/ LexiiLuv :S 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (Swift, Luke) Swift is the normal pothead of Chatmasters. He has just recently found a new love for fluffy animals, he is also being scouted in 5 different states for theft/ grand theft auto. xMRx Visit xMRx's profile (Logan, xM, MRx, MR, xMRx, Xfgtx) One of the young..oldies? Been around since Mid '09. Sten is his hoe, but He cheated on him multiple times, like an AIDs infested rag. Enjoy Chatmasters, fapping to the sound of wet dogs, and sections of the justice system. Define female: Does not have a penis. <-- Close enough? You can't hum when you're holding your nose closed ;D - LaurenRosee Double_O_Hughes I am God ( Hughes, God) I am literally the second best person who has ever cummed into Chatmasters. And stayed. I am God. If you alter/Delete this. I won't do anything, but I wouldn't like it. If you were not added in the regular (or mod) list, please whisper to Chaos_J/Sten123/BombSquadCrew about it and we will get to it ASAP, or add yourself! Our Trolls The trolls of Chatmasters aren't neccesarily specific. Except Satan. Assumptionally, they like to mix it up. About Chatmasters......At Night. (CAN) So you might be asking to yourself right about now: "What is this CAN?! Can I open it? Can I eat what's inside of it?" "Can I empty mah tank in it??!".... well, I can tell you right now that you can't open CAN, we hope you don't eat anyone/anything in CAN, and if you empty your tank in it, everyone/everything will avoid you, but you can really enjoy it. CAN stands for Chatmasters At Night, and it's probably the most relaxing time of Chatmasters :D and specifically when I say dark, I mean Chatmasters GMT-EST (timezones) In CAN, you can expect a nice conversation going on, and the nicest of mods dropping by who also loves to take part of the convo, cuz hey! We're Chatmasters!!.....at night... You can expect some of the regular day regs in CAN aswell, but the best part....there are hardly any trolls!....It's kinda like the opposite of Chatmasters in the day...kinda ironic eh? Laws of Chatmasters -All moderators are encouraged to keep extra watch on trolls, as there are evidently many of them. -All shall follow the Kongregate Conduct Chatmasters News Local and recent news in the Chatmasters Chatroom by the Chatmasters, for the Chatmasters. If you have any interesting information, tell Chaos_J or any other helpers of this page. Gone, But Not Forgotten HenryHate has been perma-banned, according to site administrators, verified by moderators. This move comes after several bannings and warnings. While one report said that on the third day, Henry rose from the land of the banned, this has yet to be confirmed. Whatever has happened, HenryHate will always be remembered for bringing lulz and good times to all. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners